


and the sun came out

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 16x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick sleep together that night changing things between them.





	and the sun came out

**Author's Note:**

> For anon

When Ellie had helped a drunk Nick into her apartment, nothing further then sobering him up had even crossed her mind. That all seemed to change when he did. His mug of coffee now in her sink along with her own. She wouldn't even be able to tell you what changed in the next moment, the air suddenly becoming thick with this tension, their eyes meeting, Nick taking a cautious step towards her, his hand slowly moving her hair behind her ear all the while not breaking eye contact, and Ellie found herself leaning in.  
  
Ellie wasn't prepared for the feeling as if his kiss awakened something in her, cleared her mind of every worrying thought. It shouldn't have been possible, it wasn't logical for a kiss to feel like so much.  
  
But when Nick seemed to throw everything into it, as cheesy as it sounded..it was like the sun came out. Her body warmed and she felt so dizzy with the sudden onset of feelings, Ellie pressed against him clinging to his shirt.  
  
"Ellie.." He whispered against her so low she felt it more than heard it.  
  
When they pulled back to look at each other, both of them looking a little dazed, she could see the vulnerability she saw on her steps underneath the surface. He was worried about her reaction.  
  
"It's okay." She whispered back, resting her hand on the side of his neck as she leaned back in.  
  
Nick kissed her hard as if afraid she'd disappear. He kissed her like someone who had wanted it for so long, and Ellie let herself get lost in him at that realization.  
  
And when she took his hand leading him to her bedroom nothing else existed. Not that they were co-workers, no rule 12, not even that this could possibly ruin their friendship.  
  
They were just _Nick and Ellie._  


* * *

  
  
Of course, reality hit soon.  
  
The morning after had been full of awkward tension and Nick had left, a slump to his shoulders and a sudden closed off look in his eyes that had her chest aching.  
  
She didn't try talking to him about it. She was too afraid of the outcome of it and the look in his eyes didn't help. There was no light to them, he seemed to have built more walls up then what he had during his first weeks on the team.  
  
It wasn't until one of her friends set her up on a blind date she _didn't_ want to go on two months later, that she understood.  
  
As McGee had wished her luck on her date, Nick didn't say a word as he quickly grabbed his bag and left without a goodbye to either of them.  
  
"Do I even wanna know what happened between you two?" McGee asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know it's only a matter of time before Gibbs steps in or Jack does..or sends Jack to do it instead."  
  
"We'll be fine." She said, brushing it off even though her tense shoulders said a different story.  
  
"Ellie." McGee stood in front of her desk. "Whatever it is, you know Nick isn't going to be the first one to talk. If this keeps up, do you really think he'll stick around? He's closed off yeah but he looks _hurt_..and I know enough to know when Nick's hurt, he runs. I _know_ you know that too."  
  
Ellie closed her eyes.  
  
"Talk to him before that happens, or you'll just end up regretting it. I think this team has had enough what ifs and regrets through the years to last a lifetime." He told her before heading to the elevator.  
  
She sat down heavily in her seat as understanding hit her.  
  
Ellie had always been the one to talk first, mention something first. And so after their night together when she pretended it didn't happen and didn't talk about it, Nick had taken her silence as regret and rejection. Then this blind date had seemed to him, make his assumption solid.  
  
Panic filled her. McGee was right, Nick would do what he usually did when trying to cope from hurt, he'd run to escape it. Abby leaving, Reeves dying, and now her, the hurt just kept on coming.  
  
Ellie grabbed her things and ran.

* * *

  
  
  
An hour later Nick opened his door and Ellie gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"Peace offering?" She said, holding up a bag of food from this healthy place he loved that she hated (what place didn't have fries?!).  
  
Nick looked like he debated it for a second before moving aside to let her in.  
  
"I know food won't fix it." She told him, putting it down on his counter. "But I uh- didn't wanna come empty handed."  
  
He looked a little confused. "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for your..date."  
  
Ellie shook her head. "I cancelled, and you know I didn't even want to go in the first place."  
  
"You didn't?" Nick bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep from smiling hopefully when she stepped into his space.  
  
"No. Nick..I'm not the type of girl who just has sex with anyone. When I led you to my bedroom, there wasn't a single part of me that didn't want it, I just- you're my best friend and I don't know how the morning after sleeping with your best friend is supposed to be like, no matter if I willingly did it or not."  
  
"I get it Ellie." He told her. "I know I should have said something myself but being with you wasn't some split second decision and I admit..I got a little freaked out." Ellie nodded, she understood that feeling perfectly. Nick then smiled. "As for what the morning after is supposed to look like.."  
  
"Yeah?" Ellie breathed out.  
  
"I think it goes a little something like this-" Nick pressed his lips to hers. Ellie smiled into the kiss, leaning into him.  
  
"Seems right to me." She whispered, only inches separating them.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ellie said with a nod, returning his grin seconds before they crashed together again.  
  
When the kiss became more intense and heated, Nick lifted her onto his kitchen counter knocking the bag of food to the floor with a plop. Neither of them noticed or cared as they eagerly made up for the two months they wasted.  
  
And this time when morning came they laid in bed sharing soft slow kisses and ridiculously happy smiles.  
  
Being with Nick she learned, really was like the sun coming out from a dark cloud. One she hadn't even realized she'd been stuck in. It was ridiculously cheesy and she wouldn't be telling him anytime soon (or possibly ever) but..  
  
Nick was her sun.


End file.
